


Warmth

by melissa_42



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_42/pseuds/melissa_42





	Warmth

When Tsuna was invited to spend a Sunday afternoon at the Sasagawa house, Yamamoto jumped at the opportunity to occupy a sullen Gokudera’s unexpected free time. They ended up at the forest preserve on the edge of town, blue skies above them, birdsong around them, and—the prerequisite for a date with Gokudera—no other people in sight. Gokudera grumbled the entire walk there about how stupid, boring,  _what a shitty idea_  it was to spend time in a forest, but he quieted down once they reached their destination.

They threw walnuts at chattering squirrels, leapt across a small stream on wobbling stones, and performed an exorcism at an abandoned cave (at the insistence of Gokudera). By the time they found a small clearing near the south edge of the woods, Gokudera was exhausted and—though he hated to admit it—a little bit pleased with Yamamoto’s date idea. They collapsed on the grass side by side, content to silently watch the clouds drift overhead for a few minutes. After a while, Yamamoto rolled onto his stomach and reached over to touch Gokudera’s hair.

“It’s so shiny in the sunlight,” he said with a laugh. 

Gokudera ignored the ineloquent remark and closed his eyes. The sun was warm on his face, but there was another, brighter warmth radiating from his chest. He sighed contentedly and didn’t stop Yamamoto when he scooted over and began to stroke his eyelids, nose and cheekbones until that wasn’t enough, and fingers were replaced with lips. Yamamoto was halfway on top of him, and Gokudera felt like he should be overheating from all the warmth surrounding him; instead, he just felt comfortable. 

“See, this was fun, right?” Yamamoto whispered against his mouth, to which Gokudera mumbled something unintelligible and pressed up against the boy above him. 

They kissed slowly, lazily, all the while falling deeper and deeper into the warmth, until Gokudera thought he might actually fall asleep if Yamamoto’s tongue wasn’t stroking ancient symbols into the roof of his mouth. Gokudera had one hand massaging at Yamamoto’s sweaty scalp while the other rubbed along the length of his spine. When he brought that hand down to dip beneath pants and boxers to the soft swell of Yamamoto’s ass, he was rewarded with a high whine that vibrated against his skin and sent little tremors down to his groin.

“Hey, can we—“ Yamamoto started, but Gokudera was one step ahead of him, unzipping Yamamoto’s fly and releasing his growing erection before working on his own. He wrapped his fingers around their cocks, drawing twin groans from the sudden pressure. With Yamamoto panting into his neck and planting messy kisses at the soft skin there, Gokudera was sure he would not last long. Summoning every bit of endurance he had, he contracted his hand rhythmically, waiting for Yamamoto’s incoherent babbling to end in a telltale gasp of breath before he could let himself go, too.

But then Yamamoto moaned something that sounded suspiciously like  _I love you_ , and Gokudera was finished, his entire body spasming with the shock of orgasm. When the haze lifted, the ringing in his ears faded, and he lay boneless and sated in the warm grass, he still couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed about Yamamoto’s profession. Yamamoto’s smile pressed against his skin as he tried to nuzzle deeper against Gokudera’s neck, and Gokudera melted into the warmth as he whispered those words in return.


End file.
